Gemini
by Shooting Star Ships
Summary: ConnieXPearl for my close friend Been meaning to this for a while be never had a okay foundation for it. Basically it's Prequel to Purple Reigns. As well as Events letting up to Connie's Corruption from her point of view. Yuri. First Ever Non StevenXGem focused story and first ever Connected story 5 Installment of the Gleaming Gems Series. WARNING: Lemons are inside. Forced Shippin
1. Secret of the Sword

**_Hey!!! NNW here bringing you another story. This is for my good friend Nova The SpaceNerd. Make sure to check out her page. Shout out to all my follower friend readers of my books. Okay, enough of the introduction of people. Let get this started._**

 ** _(For those idiot that need to know who's Point of View this is)_**

 ** _Pov: Connie_**

 ** _Scene: ???_**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is the beginning of my new life. This was the day I become a swordswoman, I was worried that Pearl wouldn't accept me because I'm not a gem. But after I gave my speech, she was so moved that couldn't say no. We worked a schedule that suited both her mission, as well as mom dad's work schedule. Hopeful we don't move for a while. I wonder what type of teacher Pearl will be. From what I have seen, I sure that she will be an excellent teacher.. I can't wait to tell you all about it tomorrow._

 **Next Day...**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was tough. I knew sword training was going to be a strain of me, but I wasn't prepared for tough it actually was. My legs are still sore from all the speed training. It may be uncomfortable, but I refuse to give up, I'll disappoint Pearl. She's working too hard for me to just give up on her. As Steven would say, 'if you think we can't, we'll always find away'. It's doesn't make much sense, but it's good enough for me._

 **A Few Weeks Later...**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was... interesting. Pearl had a break down about Rose. She wanted to training in a way that she was accustomed to, which I was fine with. However, I began to feel overwhelmed, and she became more intense with training. Although Steven did , technically, save me, I'm 100% percent confident that Pearl would have stepped in if any serious happened. I never told anybody about what says about him when we are alone. It's nothing bad, at least, I think she means any negative by what she says. She's just venting. Yeah, she's venting to her most trusted confidant. I always talks about her days when Rose was still around. She can tell that she loved her with all of her worth. Losing her must have been pretty hard on Pearl, but I think having me as a student is helping her. If she needs me, I'll be her Pearl._

 **A Year Later...**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I failed my first mission. I failed my sensei. When it was time to show everything that Pearl taught me, I froze. She had to come save me. She told me that it was alright, but I can tell that she was disappointed. Why couldn't I save myself?! She spent so much time training me. I basically just wasted all the time and energy she put into training me. I never felt so terrible about not meeting someone's expectations._ _It doesn't feel good._

 **18 months later...**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Steven and I are dating as of today. I will admitting that I been wanting to ask him out for a while now but never had the gut to do so. The way he ask was... "let's say it was Steveny". The flowers, fireworks, the constant monster attacks. It wasn't perfect but it was unique. I feel like this will last for a long time. Although, I feel some opposition._

 **4 Months later...**

 _Can I tell you a secret. My own mother doesn't about this. I was spending the night over at Steven's last night, with the conditions that I slept in Pearl's room. When I got there, everything was alright. However when I was sleep..._ _I awaken to find Pearl staring at me. Actually, she was sitting on my waist._

"[groggy] Pearl. What are you..."

"*sobs*"

"Pearl, what wrong?"

"[sobbing] He's not taking you away from me."

"Pearl, who's going to take m-"

"HE ALREADY TOOK MY ROSE!! I WOULDN'T LET HIM HAVE YOU TOO!!!"

"Pearl."

"You are the only one that will genuinely listen to my woes." _She began stroke my cheek and play with my hair._ "You my confidant. Understand. MINE! When I lost Rose, it was like I lost my purpose! Then when we started training together, you gave it back to me."

"Pearl, you're making me a little uncomfortable." _When I tried to get up, she held me down even tighter._

"Don't you try to run from this! You did this to me! You've reawaken the fire that was in my heart! She was the one other person that made feel this way! Now you are dating the person that took her away from me! Do you like seeing me in pain? What do I have to do for you to understand that I'm the only one that can truly love you?!"

 _Her tears began to stain my gray tank top. Although her arms began to shake, her grip didn't lessen their hold._

"Pearl. You're hurting me."

""Don't cry my dear, sweet, Connie. I won't hurt you." _She summoned her weapon. She held this crazed look in her eyes as she brought her lance down beside my head, with the blade facing my neck._ "Unless I have to."

"[whimpers} Pearl... Please, let me go."

 _She began to lay on top of me._

"[whispers] You know I can't do that, my darling. You're just going to try to leave me, but I won't let you go again."

"Pearl. What are you doing?"

"Sharing my love with you."

"Pearl, you don't have to do thi-"

 _Her smooth lips stole my first kiss. My mind turned to mud as use her tongue to open my mouth. When our made contact, my training kicked in, and I found the strength to push onto her back. I stare at her, and she stared back when flushed face. I pointed her blade back at her._

"I said let me GO!"

"[guilt] I-I'm sorry. You may leave me if you want to. I deserve it."

 _I could only look down at her as I drew away her weapon, and walked towards the exit as it disintegrated. When I reached the door, I could feel her eyes leave me. I was prepared to tell Steven what happened._ _Then..._ _...I heard her crying, no wailing. I could tell that she didn't mean to hurt me. She was hurting herself and that she was just seeking comfort from her student. Her only real friend. Her only Confidant. Her Only Pearl. She needed someone to help her heal now more than ever. I sighed, turned around, and wrapped my arms around her. She immediately broke down in my embrace. I whispered sweet nothing in her eyes, telling her I understand that she wasn't thinking clearly. That just wanted to get rid off her pain._ _I think what sealed my fate was I next how she began to calm down._

"I wouldn't leave you, my master."

 _After that she tried to kiss me again but she was more hesitant than before. I decided to meet halfway. Before I knew, we were cuddling. Cuddling turned to spooning. Spooning turned to kissing. Kissing turned to making-out. Making-Out turned to... cheating._ _I feel about cheating on Steven, but I don't regret doing it. I was glad to see the smile on Pearl's face as she laid with me in her arms. I'm happy that she is final starting to find peace._


	2. Mourning Love

Well, what can I say here. Things have, I guess that you can say that, I'm not sure how to start this off. I figure I'll with beginning.

"Yo, Connie!" My boyfriend called as I walked out of Pearl's room. I joined him on the porch. The cool, ocean breeze felt good against my skin.

"*yawn* Morning Steven~." I spoke with a hint of sleep still in my system. "How did you sleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He began to hold in his arms as we gazed upon the large body of salt water. The movement of the waves was a soothing comfort to my worries of last night.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Just like lightning, they come rushing back.

"No." I answered without thinking.

"Pearl kept me up."

"Oh, were the both you training?"

I felt uneasy presence behind me. I turn my head to see Pearl behind to screen. She looked like a child after you take away their favorite toy. She was clutched her hand just above her left breast. She seemed to be fighting the urge to break through that door, and take me up in her form. The only thing that I could offer was the sympathetic look I gave her. I knew how she felt at that moment.

"Connie!"

"Yes! Yeah, is everything alright?" My gaze broke.

"Are you sure you're alright? You keep zoning out on me."

"I'm sorry. Seems we were up later than I thought."

"It's fine. What did you and Pearl talk about anyway?"

My mind crashed. What should I have done in this situation? I always wondered was it best to tell the truth. This was my out. My chance to leave everything behind. But… What would have become of her? What it would all be when it all said and done? Would everything go back to normal? No. It would be just mess of awkward stares, and weird conversation that went nowhere. I didn't want that. She want didn't that. We never wanted that. But I couldn't lie to Steven. He didn't deserve that. He always been so kind to me. So, I told the truth. Or at least, what felt would ease his worries.

"She had a breakdown about Rose last night." I looked back at the door to see she was no longer there. I could still sense her presence. I could feel her hugging the door frame, her body

shaking with fear. Fear of me saying the wrong thing. I felt it too.

"Oh no. Is she alright? Maybe I should go talk to her and-"

"NO!" I could her body tense up when she heard what he suggested. "I already handled it."

"Really, what did you do?"

She began to calm down. I chose my next words carefully.

"Comfort. I gave her comfort. That's all there was. That's all there is to it."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that you could take care of it. It probably for the best that you did anyway."

"Why?" ' _Of course it should have been me. You would have only made things worst._ ' I always wondered where that come from.

"Ever since we had that talk with her, Pearl has really become attached to you. We ever we going mission, she'll talk about how you've progressed. She thinks highly of you. I've never heard her talk about anyone like that."

"Expect Rose." I said to myself.

"What was that Connie?"

"I said my clothes. I left them in Pearl's Room. Let me go get them."

"Sure. Can I get a kiss before to you go."

I didn't wait to refuse him, but it wouldn't feel right doing that knowing Pearl was on the other

side of the wall, listening in on our conversation.

"I'm sorry, but...Not right now. I'll give you one later okay?"

"It's alright. Whenever you feel comfortable." A tinge of pink touch his face as released me from his arms. I sad that he didn't know that I was about to run in the arms of another woman.

When I entered her room, I jumped to the highest waterfall and cried. I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted everything to go back to normal. I missed when I didn't know that she loved me. At least then I have to my heart ripped between Pearl Steven. Speaking of the former…

"Leave me be, Pearl."

"You're hurt. You need comfort." I could feel her breathe on the back of my neck.

"Stay should go away." My shoulders were shaking. _'Stop it, Pearl."_

"Why didn't you let him comfort you? You had a chance to let him in but you refused him."

"I won't tell you again." I growled at her. _'Stop stating the obvious?!'_

"Is it because you know that you no longer love him? It is, perhaps, you love me now?" I jumped from my position turned towards her. I faced the cause of my pain and began to shout at her.

"So what if I DO?!! It's what YOU WANTED!! So, would you care?! You think that I would have let you bed me last night if I didn't?! Do you know that Steven hasn't even kissed inappropriately! You were my first! I gave my purity to you because I loved YOU more than HIM! There, are you happy now? **He** didn't take me from **you** , **You** take me from **him**. Now, I have to live with the guilt that I cheated on him. That I treated him like discard trash, when he has nothing be kind to me. I hate myself for loving you. I **hate** you, because I **love** you. So leave me alone. Leave me before I shatter you and kill myself for hurting you."

She took one step towards me. I lunged at her. She effortless grabbed my fist by my wrist, and pulled me by waist. She had tears streaming down her face, while her cheeks glowed a light blue.

"Let me GO!"

She said nothing as she connected our lips together. Our body were connected once again, and once again I could refuse her. I returned with my own love. She began to push me to the watery foundation. She continued to kiss me as she pulled against my clothes. When she stopped, she sat at waist as I stare into her crystal blue eyes, in all my naked. She didn't moved. She was waiting for something. Something from me.

Something that she knew I wouldn't refuse of her.

"Take me, master." I said I look off to the side. Tears were running my cheeks. She had let go of my hands only the cup my face. She turned my face gently to face her. She whispers softly.

"I can't take what was already mine." She covered mouth with hers once more. Her lips began to trail down my face, danced across my neck. Your tongue began to dance around breasts. The grace she had when she passionately showed love to my lower lips was the most divine feeling that I will ever experience in my life here on Earth. She whispered sweet nothings in my ear, as her fingers dancing a fast tango inside me. The twirl final threw my in air, yet she continued dancing. As I came down, shouted her name. I knew everyone in the temple would hear us. Thankfully Garnet was with Amethyst as she played outside on the beach. When I landed in her arms, I was than eager to repay her. The way she moaned my name was like a lottery that only in could enter. I wasn't as her. I could never be as glorious as her. But she continued to guide and encourage me as I pleased her. I really did have the best teacher.

I awoken to find myself wrapped in her arms. She was watching the door, knowing eventually I would have to go home. I reached up, and pulled her into a kiss.

"It's alright, Pearl. I'll never truly leave. You have me. I have always had me. Nothing can take me away from you. I am yours to do with. Anything you want from me, I'll do it."

"I want you to be happy, and love me."

I settled back into her form. I closed my eye, content with my mistress.

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
